Blue Eyed Angel
by Daelena
Summary: It's time for Ianto and Jack to welcome their baby girl into the universe. Ianto/Jack. Twentieth of the "Immortal Janto" series.


Blue Eyed Angel

_Disclaimer__: I own absolutely nothing!_

_Summary__: It's time for Ianto and Jack to welcome their baby girl into the universe. Ianto/Jack. Part of the "Immortal Janto" series._

_It's what you've all been anxiously waiting for – the arrival of Ianto and Jack's little girl! Read and enjoy!_

Childbirth was considered, by most women, to be a truly magical experience, perhaps the most magical experience of their lives.

After experiencing all of the pain and joy of birth for himself, Jack Harkness could only agree. It was all worth it in the end because his baby girl was born – safe, healthy, and very much anticipated.

It had been a particularly dull day on the TARDIS when his daughter decided to make her presence known and demand to be born. For that, Jack was infinitely grateful. He would have hated to give birth in the middle of a Doctor-related crisis. Ianto would have gotten a few more gray hairs because of that, Jack knew, if their little girl was born during a crisis.

Still, it was a good thing that they were parked outside Mickey and Martha's suburban flat. Donna and Ianto had both insisted, much to the Doctor's chagrin. The Time Lord had argued that he and the TARDIS could handle it, but the two had firmly shot that down, citing Martha's aptitude for dealing with the weird that always came with the Doctor (and her medical knowledge as a _human_ doctor, despite the Doctor's fervent declarations that he could handle it).

Jack was grateful for her presence when it actually came time to give birth. Martha really was a wonderful Doctor. Though, to be perfectly honest, he wasn't too much focused on her presence, save for her calm orders.

He was more focused on the large amounts of pain, his desire for the baby to be born, and the fact that Ianto was there, holding his hand – or having his hand forcibly crushed by Jack. (He would make it up to the Welshman later.) Ianto was exactly what Jack needed to get through this – solid and comforting, a ready-made aid to Martha and distraction for Jack.

In the end, Martha had to perform a C-section on Jack. It was the safest way, she had deemed, for both him and the baby.

So, thirteen hours (on the dot) after he went into labor, their little girl breathed her first breath on her own – and let out a mighty cry.

Donna had taken the baby as Martha took care of Jack. Ianto had managed to pry Jack's fingers off of his own and informed Jack that he was going to go with Donna to clean up their daughter – their daughter! Jack had only managed to smile (weakly) and nod.

For the next hour, Jack lay in the TARDIS infirmary, recovering, while Martha, Donna, and Ianto checked over the baby, cleaning her up and recording the needed measurements. The Doctor was busy keeping the TARDIS from invading their personal space, since Donna had booted the Doctor out halfway through the labor, when the Time Lord started getting in her way and making Jack too anxious for his own good with his incessant talking about the wonders of the moment.

Finally, Jack heard footstep quietly approaching him

He opened his eyes and grinned. Ianto was walking towards him, a bright and truly happy smile on his face, cradling their small, pink bundle of a daughter. The Welshman was on cloud nine.

Jack sat up, propping himself up on the pillows.

"Hey there," he said, tiredly, to Ianto. "How is she?"

Ianto looked at him and smiled. "She's perfect."

Carefully, Ianto passed their daughter over to him. Jack wrapped his arms around her, cradling her with the ease of a man who was a practiced father. It warmed his heart to see her turn into him, recognizing his presence. Jack bit his lip, fighting back the tears. This was all too wonderful – his daughter was safe, healthy, and perfect.

Ianto slid onto the bed next to Jack, wrapping an arm around Jack, who leaned back against his shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you, Jack," the Welsh immortal quietly said, the love obvious in his voice.

He smiled. "Well, our little girl is worth it."

"Yes, she is."

She opened her eyes, her big, beautiful, blue eyes. The daughter of the only two true immortals in the universe looked up at her fathers and gave them the contented smile of a newborn.

"Welcome to the universe, Annabelle Toshiko Harkness-Jones," Jack said to her.

Ianto kissed Jack's cheek and added, "Welcome to the TARDIS, angel. We've been waiting for you."

And it was true.

As Jack gently rocked little Annabelle, he knew that their lives were only beginning. They had their daughter and that piece of both he and Ianto that had been missing, had been empty and incomplete, was gone. They had a family now and Jack swore silently that he would do everything in his power to keep them together.

Annabelle blinked her blue eyes at the two once before settling into a happy sleep.

Jack and Ianto smiled at one another and Ianto kissed Jack on the lips. They had a family now.

_So what do you think? Good? Are you happy? Let me know!_

_Yes, it's true. Baby Annabelle has been born and now there is a lot of fun adventures and escapades for Jack and Ianto as they enter into fatherhood._


End file.
